


Agent McClain

by onlyfools



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Agent Lance, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), College Boy Keith, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, More Tags Will Be Added as the Story Goes On, Sexual Content, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyfools/pseuds/onlyfools
Summary: Lance's new mission is to look after a Keith, a college student, who is in danger. It just so happens that Lance falls in love with him.





	Agent McClain

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea for a few days now and i can't stop thinking about lance being an agent. i actually have like 3 au agent ideas and idk if i wanna do them all, we'll see i guess

"Agent 225, report to my office immediately." A posh voice says over the speaker. Lance McClain, agent 225, slowly gets up from his couch. He hasn't gotten a new mission since April and it was currently August. He watches his best friend and partner in crime, Hunk, whistle loudly at him. Lance shakes his head, amused, and leaves the lounge that they were in. As he makes his way to the office, he begins to wonder what Allura wants.

Lance just turned twenty-one of age, which meant big things. He could get better missions. He remembers the first time he found that his parents were agents at the age of six-teen. The agent thought it was all a dream—surely it wasn't. His parents wanted him to take their spot, figuring they wouldn't live longer, which unfortunately came true. He made a promise to them: be the best there could be. He wasn't that far from achieving it either.

Lance walks in to see the leader of headquarters, Allura, drinking something out of her favorite pink mug. Allura always assigns missions with Coran by her side. Coran is the leader of the Altea HQ, however, Allura's parents left it in her name before they passed away. Since she is still quite young, Coran helps out with things she struggles in. Nonetheless, everyone respects them both equally.

Allura stands up when she sees him. "Lance~!" 

The twenty-one year old smiles, sitting down on the chair that was in front of Allura.

"Did I tell you to sit down?"

Lance gulps, standing up right away. 

"Did I tell you to stand up?"  

Lance sits back down, making the elder laugh. 

"Oh, I'm just playing a joke on you."

One thing that bothers Agent 225 is the fact that he can never tell when Allura is making a joke. She's too good.

Allura laughs again and takes a seat. "Sorry Lance, you're just easy to fool!" 

"So, what's up?" Lance asks, impatient to hear what she had to tell him.

"Yes, yes. As you can see, we haven't— _I haven't_ —given you an assignment over four months because we have saved this next one especially for you." pause. "Your next assignment is to watch over a college student."

Lance's face drops from excitement as his eyebrows knit together. "What?"

"You're watching over a student named Keith Kogane. You see, for many years, or well in my parents years that they were alive, Keith's dad was really close to them. They were best friends. He was never a part of our team but he always helped my dad out. Long story short, he's been murdered."

"...shit."

"Exactly. Originally, we were going to assign you to find out who the murderer is but that isn't important right now because whoever did it, is going after his son. We know that that murderer hates Mr. Kogane because we had Agent 456 look over the case. They murdered him in his own house while Keith was away at college. He left a note saying that Keith should watch his back because he's next. So this is where  _you_ come in. You're going to become his new best friend. Keep him out of danger, look out for him, and make him stay safe. If you fail, we'll have to let you go."

As much as Lance hates how boring this mission sounds, he can't risk fucking up. He lives in the Altea HQ along with Hunk, and since his parents died, he has nowhere else to flee. So instead of groaning, he nods his head for approval. "I won't fail you, miss."

"We already enlisted you into the college. You have every class with him. You don't, however, have a dorm with him, you have some student named Pidge Holt. Here's your folder, it includes everything you need. You start in a few days." she slides the folder to him.

Lance grabs it, stands up and heads out the door. When he opens the door, he hears a " _fuck_!" being mumbled. Shutting the door completely, he sees Hunk rubbing his head.

"Hunk, what the hell? Were you eavesdropping?"

His best friend smiles sheepishly. "You took forever man! I was getting bored of listening to Slav go on about his pictures. Don't get me wrong, I love him, but it gets boring after awhile."

They both walk to the lounge again, it being their normal hangout.

"What did she assign you? Do you have to follow an ambassador? Fly to France and catch a thief?"

"Um...watch over some kid..." Lance mutters under his breath, kind of ashamed he didn't receive any _cool_ mission.

Hunk almost chokes. "I'm sorry, I thought you just said you have to look after a kid."

"You heard right."

Hunk begins to laugh. "No way! You're serious? That sounds lame."

"Shut up! At least I have something to do." he sticks out his tongue at him.

"Listen to yourself." Hunk laughs even more, earning a punch from Lance.

-

"Anyway, what are you taking on your adventure besides clothes?" Hunk asks as he watches Lance pack for his new mission.

"Coran already prepared my backpack and luggage for me. I'm all set I believe." Lance replies, pointing to them. He then takes out his pocket knife, about to place it in one of the small pockets of his luggage when Hunk stops him. " _Que_?"

"You can't just take a pocket knife to school! Do you want to get kicked out already?" Hunk face palms himself. "Lucky for you, being the best friend that I am, I have weapons that you can _actually_ take and it won't cause any attention." he gives him a pen.

"This is a pen. What am I supposed to with this, H? Draw a dick on the murderer's forehead?"

"Just click it."

Lance, deciding not to object, clicks the pen and gets shocked by it. He yelps, dropping the stupid pen. "Ow! _Que mierda_! What the shit was that?!"

Hunk smirks, feeling oh-so-proud. "Just a quick distraction if you're in trouble. Put this bad boy on the person's neck and  _bam!_ " he bows down. "Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week. Okay, next thing." he takes out what appears to be a cat necklace, placing it on Lance's hand. "Put the ears sticking out to me."

Lance does what he is told and the cat necklace no longer looks innocent, it looks violent. "Whoa, pointy! Can I stab someone with these?"

"Yup. Another distraction until you get a real gun or knife. I suppose you should sneak those in when everyone's asleep. Or just let me take them to you."

The twenty-one year old puts away the weapons and zips up the luggage completely. His phone starts to blast, signaling his ride was outside. "I'm gonna miss you, man."

"Hit me up." Hunk points to his arm watch. Every agent has one to communicate with each other, and it's faster way to do so.

"Duh." 

**Author's Note:**

> so i know this was kinda?? maybe?? boring?? and you haven't met keith but fear not my children (or maybe you're older than me idk) he'll be introduced in the next chapter.
> 
> please let me know what you think <3 i'd love to hear about your thoughts.
> 
> there will be a lot of plot twists and ah i'm so excited !!


End file.
